


The Pumpkin Patch

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sidney and Geno go to a pumpkin patch but they both don't leave.





	

A pumpkin patch was just somewhere that you went to in the fall. A tradition, to some people.

And who was Sidney to disagree with a tradition.

A place where families went to find the perfect pumpkin.

Sidney remembered going as a kid, the excitement that accompanied the trip. Something that he could recognize on the kids that were running around excitedly but it didn't alleviate Sidney's boredom.

He wondered for the hundredth time why he had let Geno talk him into this.

But then again Sidney would do just about anything that he thought would make Geno happy.

Of course, he hadn't expected Geno to be examining each pumpkin as though they held the secrets of the world and Sidney soon got bored and wandered off. He wandered for a while, lost in thought when all of a sudden he noticed a rustic sign, pointing down a slightly overgrown dirt path proclaiming a "unique pumpkin patch experience".

Sidney stared at the sign but then with a shrug decided why not.

He started down the overgrown path following along for a while, not really noticing that much of a difference from the other paths that he had been on, until it began to twist its way down a hill. The foliage down the hillside were rusty browns and golds, and the air smelled like fall. He followed along the path until he reached the bottom of the hill which had been steeper than he thought and he realized that he was completely out of sight from the main part of the pumpkin farm. As he got closer to the bottom the smell suddenly changed.

Sidney wrinkled his nose against the suddenly foul smell.

But then a rustling drew his attention to his right.

But there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" Sidney called out, his voice cautious.

There was silence in return.

Sidney shrugged to himself. It was probably just a rabbit or something. Not far ahead Sidney could see what he guessed was the "unique pumpkin patch" but he had to say it didn't really look that different from the other pumpkin patch, maybe a bit older.

Maybe a lot older, Sidney decided, squinting towards the patch because suddenly as he looked longer, the patch seemed off. The vines were thick and gnarled, twisting around themselves, though the leaves seemed to be dying, browns and blacks dominating the colour scheme. And the ground seemed to be an odd almost rusty colour.

Sidney took another couple steps closer towards the patch.

The pumpkins seemed to be the oddest looking part of the patch, they were misshapen and almost looked like they had hair... Sidney stopped dead in his tracks a couple of steps later as he realized that the pumpkins did indeed have hair.

Because they weren't pumpkins.

They were heads.

Human heads.

Placed around the old thick vines as though they had grown there.

Sidney was going to be sick. He whirled, intending to fleeing from the gruesome sight, and he ran into a looming wall of a man, standing just behind him, a freshly severed head clutched by its hair in his left hand, a wicked looking machete in his right and a menacing smile upon his disfigured face.

                                                             ***************************

Geno stood up finally having found the perfect pumpkin and realized that he hadn't seen Sidney in a long while. He wondered where he had gotten to and pulled out his phone. He chose Sidney's contact but the phone just rang and rang and rang...


End file.
